Plug and receptacle electrical connectors have parts which are releasably fit together so as to connect one or more electrical cable wires together. A highly successful plug and recepticle connector includes a coupling ring which is mounted onto the plug electrical part and rotatable to move the plug and receptacle together or apart, depending upon the direction of rotation.
There are many situations in which it is desirable to be able to quickly unmate a connector in order to protect equipment connected to the cabled or via the connector. For example, one end of the cable may be connected to relatively expensive and sensitive equipment and in the event of high interference signals being impressed upon or induced at the other end of the cable it may be desirable to quickly release an intervening connector in order to prevent damage to the equipment.
There are other situations in which due to relative inaccessibility of the connector mechanical release means are useful. For example, in the event the connector is located at a high overhead location or between two relatively immovable objects, the ability to release the connector parts by manipulation of a cable or lever or the like is desirable.